My Love is in My Hug
by Cha Yami no Hime
Summary: Saat dipelukmu, aku selalu menangis. Aku tahu aku cengeng, tapi ini karena aku merindukanmu. walau awalnya kutahu kau tidak mencintaiku. SasuHina Fic/my second fic/ nggak bisa bikin summary/ r&r minna/warn inside/for sasuke s birthday, telat banget sih


.

.

.

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fic belong to 'Cha' Yami no Hime**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort & romance**

**Rate T**

**SasuHina**

**Warning : AU, sedikit OOC, Typo(s), tanda baca berantakan, hurtnya nggak terasa de-el-el**

_**Don't like don't read**_

**Have enjoy ^_^**

**Summary :**

**Sasuke, kau percaya dengan takdir kan? Kau percaya jika tuhan yang tahu tentang jodoh kita kan? Aku pernah putus asa dan patah hati, tapi aku tahu jika hanya kau obatnya. Dan Kami-sama pun membuktikannya. Aishiteru, Sasuke.**

**My Love is in My Hug**

* * *

Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Mahasiswi dari kampus ternama di Ame. Sebenarnya, kota kelahiranku di Konoha, bukan disini, aku disini untuk menemani kakek dan nenekku dan juga untuk ... untuk menghilangkan kenangan manis dan pahitku pada seseorang. Ya, dia adalah temanku dari SMP, tapi dia baru mengenalku dikelas 11 semester kedua.

"Hinata-chan, kau ada kegiatan pulang kampus?" tanya Suigetsu. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Gomen ya, nanti aku harus menjaga toko," aku tahu Suigetsu akan mengajakku jalan, dia mencoba itu berulang kali. Wajahnya terlihat lesu, tak lama dan wajahnya kembali ceria.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa." Ujarnya. Dia masih berjalan beriringan denganku, berjalan hingga ketoko bunga tempat aku bekerja.

"Gomenasai ne, Suigetsu-san," kataku sambil berojigi.

"Tidak apa-apa," dia tersenyum kearahku dan pamit pulang. Aku bukan tidak mau jalan dengannya, tapi aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Keh, jika dipikir-pikir aku sudah melakukan kesalahan bodoh yang membuatku begini.

* * *

Waktu itu, 3 tahun yang lalu. Aku pernah tak ingin meninggalkan kelasku. Hari itu, hari terakhir sekolah dan besok adalah libur musim panas. Aku masih duduk dikelas 11. Aku ingin pulang tetapi ketika aku melihatmu berdiri disana, aku mengurungkan niatku. Hanya tinggal aku dan kau yang berada dikelas ini. Aku tidak yakin tujuanmu adalah menemuiku. Tapi, kau berjalan kearahku sambil menatapku lembut. Aku gelagapan menyadarinya. Aku berdiri dan ingin berjalan keluar kelas. Kau berdiri dihadapanku. Secara tidak langsung kau menghadangku. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu. Tetapi aku senang, sangat senang ketika tatapan lembut itu ditujukan padaku, ketika kau berdiri dihadapanku.

Andai kau tahu betapa hebat detak jantungku saat itu. Andai kau tahu, seakan darahku hanya berpusat kewajah dan otakku, andai kau tahu betapa aku ingin mencegah rona merah diwajahku muncul. Andai kau tahu betapa aku ingin terjatuh dan berharap kau yang menangkapku. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah yang kurasakan 3 tahun lalu.

Kau terus mendesakku mundur hingga punggungku menabrak papan tulis, aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Tubuhku dan kekuatanku terlalu lemah jika dibandingkan denganmu. Kau memagariku dengan kedua tangan kekarmu. Mendekatkan wajahmu hingga hembusan nafasmu menyentuh pipiku.

"Hinata, aku menyukaimu" itulah kata yang keluar dari bibir tipismu. Aku merasa bahagia dan juga sedih. Aku bahagia karena impianku terkabul, tetapi aku takut kau hanya mempermainkanku, sama dengan siswi yang lainnya sebelumku.

"A..Apa? Gomen Uchiha-san aku tidak mendengarkan dengan jelas." Aku mencoba untuk menulikan pendengaranku sesaat. Setidaknya untuk menstabilkan detak jantungku.

"Aku menyukaimu, aku selalu memerhatikanmu," aku memejamkan mataku. Ini pasti halusinasiku yang berlebihan.

"Kau juga me..mengatakannya p..pada Sakura-chan,"

"Kau tahu darimana?" suaramu terdengar dingin. Aku membuka mataku, melihat wajahmu yang datar dan sedikit kesal.

"A..aku tahu karena b..banyak yang bilang begitu," aku menjawab dengan terbata-bata. Aku tidak bisa berbohong. Sebenarnya, Sakura yang berkata begitu. Dia bilang kau itu playboy. Aku tidak memperdulikan itu, menatapmu dari jauh saja itu sudah sangat cukup bagiku.

"Ck, kuso." Kau mengumpat kesal. Berjalan menjauhiku dan duduk dibangkuku yang ada didepan.

"Ada perlu lain, Sasuke-san?" tanyaku. Aku mencoba menghilangkan kegugupanku.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu," ujarmu pelan. Aku duduk disebelahmu, butuh banyak keberanian untuk melakukannya.

"Memang apa?" tanyaku lagi. Kau menghela nafas berat dan lagi-lagi menatapku lembut.

"Kau bisa jadi pacarku?" permintaan itu terdengar seperti sebuah paksaan. Aku tersentak, dan berusaha menatapmu.

"Kenapa kau ingin menjadikanku pacarmu?" degup jantungku entah berapa kali lipat bertambah cepat.

"Aku boleh jujur?" tanyamu dengan nada melemah. Aku mengangguk pelan dan menunggumu berbicara. "Mereka menjadikanmu objek taruhan," aku membulatkan mataku dan menundukkan wajahku. "Aku harus mendapatkanmu, bagaimanapun caranya."

"K..kau egois," gumamku pelan, sangat pelan. Inikah rasanya jika kau terlalu tinggi terbang dan kemudian dihempaskan dengan kasar?

"Ya memang, aku tahu itu," ujarmu, aku tidak percaya kau mendengar gumamanku.

"Kalian jahat," suaraku terdengar lirih. Aku kecewa, sedih dan mungkin marah.

"Gomen,"

"Hiks.." aku meneteskan airmataku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan perbuatan orang-orang yang tidak suka denganku. Tapi kali ini, aku menangis karena kau ikut didalamnya. Ya kau, orang yang sering kuperhatikan diam-diam, yang selalu kuikuti dengan jarak yang jauh, yang membuatku berdebar ketika kau berpapasan denganku, hanya berpapasan. Kau orang yang kusuka ketika kita masih ada dikelas 2 SMP. Aku sudah menyukaimu dari dulu! Dan dengan kebodohanku aku tidak berani mengungkapkan itu! Itu karena kau, Uchiha Sasuke.

Dua tanganmu tiba-tiba memelukku. Aku hanya bisa membulatkan mataku. i..ini tidak mungkin kan?

"Aku keberatan awalnya," bisikmu lembut. Kau menekan wajahku kedada bidangmu. Entahlah siapa yang mencari kehangatan dalam dekapan itu. Tanganmu mengelus pelan belakan kepalaku, menyentuh pelan helaian rambutku.

"A..aku ti..tidak menyalahkanmu," kataku gugup. Aku bisa merasakan degup jantungku yang masih kencang. Atau itu milikmu?

Aroma yang menyeruak dari tubuhmu membuatku tenang. Tanpa kusadari, aku membalas pelukanmu. Memeluk erat punggungmu dan tak ingin melepasnya.

"Kau bisa 'kan membantuku?" tanyamu lembut. Aku mengangguk. Sungguh, aku tak pernah membayangi ini sebelumnya. Memikirkannya saja aku sudah tidak berani. Aku tak keberatan membantumu, karena kau orang yang menarik perhatianku sejak awal. Hanya saja, tebesit rasa sakit dan sedih ketika ini hanya skenario yang kuketahui. Ini adalah bagian sandiwara antara kau dan aku. Ini adalah perbuatan egomu dan aku terlibat didalamnya, miris bukan?

"Aishiteru, Sasuke" gumamku. Aku semakin menenggelamkan wajahku, menangis dalam diam. Aku ingin melupakan bagian sandiwara ini. Aku hanya ingin kau datang dan berkata itu dengan hatimu, bukan dengan semua egomu yang terlalu besar. Tapi aku mungkin bukan orang yang tepat untuk memliki hatimu, dan juga yang ada difikiranmu. Biarlah aku menganggapmu berpura-pura menyukaiku, dan biarlah kau tidak mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

Sejak saat itu, setelah libur musim panas usai, aku terus bersamamu. Aku tidak keberatan ketika kau terlalu egois kepadaku, menarikku untuk menemani kegiatan klubmu ataupun melihatmu dengan siswi lainnya. Walau kau sangat dingin padaku, aku juga tidak keberatan. Aku hanya tidak menyangka dan masih belum percaya jika aku bisa masuk kedalam kehidupanmu walau hanya sebagai pacar pura-puramu. Hari itu, aku tidak menyangka jika kau datang sekedar untuk memuji bento dan _cookies_ku. Aku bisa membiasakan diriku dalam kepura-puraan ini.

Hingga ketika hari ketika festival sekolah datang, itu hari yang tak ingin kuingat dan ingin kulupakan. Entah bagaimana aku tidak mempercayai hati kecilku. Aku berjalan keruangan olahraga dan menemukan kau sedang bermesraan dengan siswi lain, sebelah tanganmu yang ada disebelah kiri kepala gadis itu dan tanganmu yang lain menyentuh pipinya. Sejak saat itu aku menjaga jarak denganmu, mencoba mencari seribu alasan ketika kau ingin bersamaku. Aku menghindarimu! Dan aku tahu itu kenapa!

Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau pergi dari sekolah. Saat hari kelulusan semakin dekat, semuanya menertawakanku karena kebodohanku. Mereka berfikir aku sangat mudah dibodohi. Mereka bilang aku takkan cocok disampingmu. Mereka bilang kau hanya memanfaatkan dan mempermainkanku. Mereka bilang aku hanya seorang gadis bodoh yang menginginkanmu. Mereka bilang aku dan kau bagai bumi dan langit. Mereka bilang ... aku tidak perduli dengan apa yang mereka bilang! Tentang kita, ah bukan, tentang aku. Aku masih bisa tersenyum menjawab ejekan mereka!

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa saat itu kau tidak ada? Kenapa kau tidak ada untuk menenangkanku? Kenapa kau tidak disampingku sekedar untuk meminjamkan bahumu untukku menangis? Kenapa kau pergi disaat aku membutuhkanmu?

Aku sudah muak dengan ini semua, aku muak dengan tatapan dan ejekan mereka, dengan sikap mereka kepadaku dan aku muak padamu! Aku sudah masuk kedunia imajinasiku terlalu jauh sehingga aku terperangkap didalamnya. Aku sudah lupa jika aku hanya seseorang yang tidak berarti bagimu, sehingga kau pergi tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun padaku. Aku tahu jika aku hanya sampah! Tak ada artinya bagimu! Aku terlalu berharap nanti kau akan merasakan apa yang kurasakan juga seiring berjalannya waktu. Aku sudah terlalu mendalami peranku sebagai pacarmu hingga aku melupakan kata 'pura-pura' yang menggandengnya.

* * *

Setelah lulus dari SMA di Konoha. Aku memutuskan pindah ke Ame. Tinggal bertiga dengan kakek dan nenekku. Untungnya, dengan nilai yang cukup memuaskan, aku bisa masuk kesebuah perguruan tinggi yang terkenal di Ame. Aku bisa melewati jalur prestasi. Yah, sedikit menghemat biayaku masuk kuliah. Semenjak kuliah, aku bekerja sambilan sebagai karyawan ditoko bunga. Aku tahu nenek dan kakek sudah terlalu renta untuk bekerja keras dan akan sulit jika mereka yang membiayai kuliahku.

Bekerja paruh waktu. Itu yang kulakukan untuk mengisi jam kosong kuliahku. Tempatku bekerja tidak terlalu jauh, hanya butuh waktu 5 menit bersepeda atau 10 menit berjalan kaki, aku akan sampai dikampusku.

Awalnya kupikir, bekerja dan kuliah bisa menambah kegiatanku sehingga aku bisa melupakannya. Aku bisa melupakan kenangan tentangnya, dan rasanya sakit hati karenanya. Tapi, aku salah. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya, aku bisa saja berfikir aku tidak ingin menemuinya lagi, tapi hatiku selalu menunggunya. Menunggu kapan ia datang walaupun hanya untuk menyapa. Aku tahu mungkin baginya aku hanya orang yang mudah dilupakan, tetapi bagiku dia orang yang tak bisa kulupakan.

Siang ini, toko tidak seperti biasanya. Banyak pembeli yang membeli bunga, tidak sebanyak hari sebelumnya.

Aku mendengar suara lonceng diatas pintu berbunyi. Tandanya ada seseorang masuk. Aku belum mendatanginya sekedar untuk bertanya 'apa yang anda butuhkan?' padanya. Karena aku masih melayani pembeli lainnya. Beberapa menit setelah mengantar seorang nenek keluar dari toko, aku baru menghampirinya. Pembeli terakhir yang kulayani mengingat sekarang hampir waktunya pulang. Hanya dia yang ingin membeli bunga sekarang. Pemuda dengan setelan jas yang rapi menandakan jika ia adalah orang kantoran. Aku menghampirinya dari belakang. Dia membelakangiku hingga aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya.

"Maaf tuan, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku sopan. Itu modal pertama pembeli menentukan keramahan toko yang disinggahinya.

"Ya, aku sedang mencari bunga ... Hinata?" pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya menyadari aku yang ada dibelakangnya. Nafasku tercekat ketika aku tahu pemuda itu adalah Sasuke, ya Sasuke Uchiha. Aku hanya terdiam memandangnya, raut wajahnya sudah lebih dewasa sekarang. Tak jauh beda denganku, dia menatapku dengan tidak percaya. Aku menggigit bawah bibirku kuat, mencoba menahan tangis ketika ingatanku kembali terputar dengan jelas, sangat jelas. Kami terdiam beberapa saat, kami sibuk dengan pikiran kami masing-masing.

"Y..ya tuan, kau mencari apa?" aku bertingkah seolah aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku menyadari suaraku yang agak aneh. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengingat masa laluku lagi. Aku merasakan tubuhku tertarik dan ada didekapannya. Aku memejamkan mata, berharap ini adalah ilusi semata dan saat aku membuka mataku, semuanya menghilang. Tapi sayang, ini bukan ilusi maupun imajinasi. Ini dekapan orang yang sangat kurindukan, ini kehangatan seseorang yang kurindukan dan ini adalah hembusan nafas orang yang sangat kurindukan. Sebuah tangan melingkar dipunggungku dan satu lagi berada dibelakang kepalaku. Persis seperti 3 tahun yang lalu. Hanya saja dengan kehangatan yang berbeda, suara yang berbeda dan aroma yang berbeda. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berat dibahu kiriku, dan ternyata itu wajahnya. dia menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahuku.

"Aku mencarimu, Hinata" bisiknya pelan. Aku menarik nafas ketika hembusan nafas itu menyentuh tengkuk dan leherku, seakan langsung menembus kulit dan membuat tulangku kaku. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan pertahananku lagi, aku menangis. Lagi-lagi ada didekapannya membuatku menangis. Aku tahu aku sangat cengeng. Tapi berada didekapannya yang terasa lebih hangat sekarang, bisa membunuh semua rasa rinduku.

* * *

Setelah pulang kerja, Sasuke yang menungguku dari tadi mengajakku ketaman. Kami duduk disebuah kursi panjang berwarna cokelat didekat air mancur. Hanya keheningan yang ada. Tak ada seorangpun dari kami yang mau membuka suara.

"Apa kabar, Sasuke-san?" tanyaku dengan nada dan panggilan yang formal, atau mungkin aku terlalu canggung berada didekatnya sekarang.

"Tidak cukup baik, kau?" suaranya sudah terdengar lebih lantang dan tegas. Dia sudah dewasa, begitu juga denganku.

Aku tersenyum, memandang langit sore dari balik pepohonan. "Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, Sasuke-san"

"Sudah lama tidak mendengar suaramu," katanya dengan suara datar. Aku memegang gelas kopiku erat. "Sudah lama sejak saat itu ..."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau mebahasnya lagi," potongku dengan sopan. Aku tidak menoleh kearahnya. Bukan tidak mau, tapi aku takut. Aku takut aku terjebak lagi dalam kelam dan legam matanya. Terjebak dalam kharisma 'Uchiha'nya. Terjebak dalam garis wajahnya. Terjebak dalam dekapannya. Dan terjebak dalam kehidupannya.

"Hinata, aku menyukaimu. Ah.. bukan aku mencintaimu," suramu yang dingin dan lembut pernah menghipnotis dan membuat hatiku bergetar waktu itu. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi lagi.

"Kau mau taruhan lagi, Sasuke-san?" tanyaku. Itu seperti sebuah ejekan. Aku menunduk dan menatap gelas plastik bertutup itu dengan miris. Aku baru saja membuka luka lamaku, dan itu terasa sangat sakit.

"Aku tahu waktu itu aku bersalah," ujar Sasuke. Aku menundukkan wajahku lebih dalam. Mataku panas dan berkaca-kaca. Tapi, butiran kristal bening itu belum juga mau turun.

"Sebenarnya, aku sangat senang ketika Gaara dan Kiba menyuruhku menembakmu sebagai taruhan," suaranya mendadak menghilang sejenak. Dan suara tiupan angin yang menggantikan jeda suara itu. Aku tidak ingin bicara, aku hanya ingin menunggu waktu lagi sebelum aku pamit untuk pulang.

Dia mengambil nafas panjang. "Itu karena ..." lagi-lagi, Sasuke memberikan jeda. Aku menunggu, hariku terus ingin menunggu lanjutan kata-kata itu walaupun ribuan pikiran buruk sudah ada dikepalaku.

"... aku tahu kau sering memperhatikanku dulu, kau juga pernah mengobati lukaku yang parah ..." aku mendengarkan kata-kata itu dan mencerna tiap kata. Aku tidak percaya dia tahu aku yang mengobatinya.

"... bukan karena itu, bukan karena kau terus mendukungku dalam diam. Kejadian dikelas sungguh membuatku menjadi pengecut," aku mendengar kau terkekeh pelan. "Aku ingin memutar waktu dan berkata aku tulus mencintaimu"

Tes.. tes.. tes..

Cukup sudah airmataku bertahan. Mataku sudah sembab dan aku menangis lagi, aku menangis dalam diam. Kata-kata itu pasti hanya tipuan, pasti aku mendengar tipuan lagi. Aku semakin mengeratkan genggamanku digelas yang isinya tinggal setengah itu. Semua hawa panasnya sudah berpindah ketanganku. Tanganku dingin, aku berkeringat, aku tidak ingin merasakan penderitaan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau tak pernah menghampiriku sekedar untuku bertanya. Kau terus menjaga jarak denganku." Aku hanya menatap gelas kopiku, aku hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Sejak saat itu, kau semakin dekat denganku. Aku juga bebas bersamamu dengan status pacarmu," airmataku sudah mengalir deras. Aku tidak peuli dengan tetesan air mata yang membasahi rok berwarna kremku.

"D..doushite?" akhirnya aku buka suara. Dengan suara yang parau dan dipaksakan, aku mengeluarkan suaraku untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tercekat dileherku.

"Taruhan itu hanya alasan kecil aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku,"

"D..doushite ka?"

"Aku tulus mencintaimu Hinata. Dari pertama kita bertemu,"

"Kenapa kau harus datang lagi?" tanyaku. "Kenapa Sasuke?" aku mendongak dan menoleh melihat Sasuke. ia terlihat tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kau datang lagi dan membuka luka itu? Kenapa kau harus memberikanku harapan waktu itu dan sekarang? Tak taukah kau betpa bahagia aku ketika ku menjadikanku pacarmu? Walaupun kau tidak tahu perasaanku, walaupun aku hanya menganggap kau pura-pura menyukaiku. Tak taukah betapa lama dan sakitnya aku menunggumu? kenapa kau harus menyakitiku untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke, kenapa?" semua kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Aku memburu oksigen, kedua pipiku sudah sangat basah dan lembab karena airmataku sendiri. aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Kopiku entah sudah terbuang kemana. Isakanku keluar dan aku hanya menjadi gadis cengeng yang selalu menangis dihadapannya.

Sasuke memelukku lagi, erat dan hangat. Isakanku bertambah besar. "Aku hanya ingin kau ada disaat semuanya mencaciku. Aku ingin kau meminjamkan bahumu ketika aku menangis, memelukku dan menenangkanku. Walaupun tak ada rasa sama sekali dari hatimu," aku hanya bisa bilang itu didekapannya. Selebihnya aku hanya ingin menangis, aku ingin mengeluarkan semua rindu yang sudah kupendam sejak lama.

"Gomen Hinata. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu terluka," dia terus mengelus kepalaku. Hal yang selalu membuatku tenang.

"Kau terus memberikanku harapan," kataku disela isakanku.

"Itu bukan harapan kosong," bisiknya pelan. "Kau ... orang pertama yang mencuri hatiku, Hinata." Ujarnya lagi. Aku menghentikan isakanku. "Aku tahu egoku terlalu besar hingga aku kehilanganmu," tapi sayang, isakanku terus keluar. Aku selalu nyaman menagis didekapannya. Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Memegang daguku dan memaksaku mendongak menatapnya.

"Aku takkan membuatmu menangis lagi," ujarnya menghapus airmataku dengan ibujarinya.

"A..arigatou.."

"Kau merasakannya juga, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Dia tersenyum menatapku. Senyumannya sangat indah, harus kuakui aku terjebak lagi dalam senyumannya. Aku mengangguk.

"Kau marah padaku 'kan?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"kau meindukanku 'kan?" aku mengangguk lagi. Antara itu spontanitas atau aku terhipnotis oleh matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke. Anata ga daisuki da yo," gumamku. "Eh?" aku merasa malu untuk menatap Sasuke. Dia hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Daisuki mo, Hinata. Hontou ni daisuki," ujar Sasuke dengan senyum diwajahnya. Wajahku sudah panas daritadi. Kuyakin mukaku sudah sangat memerah. Aku memeluknya erat, tak ingin memalukan diriku dengan rona merah itu.

"Sasuke, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi ya," pintaku. "Tetaplah bersamaku, selamanya," gumamku lagi. Aku tahu itu egois, mungkin sifat egois Sasuke sudah pindah denganku.

"Baiklah, aku takkan meninggalkanmu lagi," aku tersenyum dan menutup mataku. Menangis cukup menguras tenaga rupanya.

* * *

Sasuke`s PoV

"Dia tidur?" gumamku ketika menyadari beban didadaku bertambah. Aku meemegang kedua bahu Hinata dan memundurkannya. Wajahnya yang terkulai dengan matanya yang tertutup rapat. Sial, manik yang sangat kurindukan itu sedang tertutup. Aku memegang kedua pipinya. Dia bertambah cantik ketika tidur.

"Anata wa ore no konojo, Hinata. Just mine," aku mengecup pelan kening dan kedua pipi Hinata. Aku menggendongnya ala bridal style dengan tangan yang ada di leher dan bawah lututnya menuju mobilku. Aku tidak ingin ada yang menatap kecantikannya selain aku. Egoiskah? Biarlah, tiga tahun lebih aku tidak bertemu dengannya membuatku semakin posesif dengannya.

"Sasuke-san," katanya dengan matanya yang setengah terbuka. Aku mentapnya hingga matanya terbuka sempurna. Aku tahu dia tidak nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya hingga ia terbangun.

"Kau selalu memanggilku begitu," gumamku. Aku merasakan tangan Hinata yang mengalungi leherku.

"Ne, aku mau bertanya. Boleh tidak?" tanyanya. Dia semakin menatapku, tatapannya tak pernah berubah, sangat sejuk dan menenangkan.

"Hm,"

"Gadis yang bersamamu waktu diruang olahraga dulu siapa?" suara lembutnya menguntai kata-kata itu. Aku mendengus sebal. Tak butuh waktu lama untukku mengingatnya.

"Kau melihatnya?"

"I..Iya," gumam Hinata malu-malu. Aku sangat suka melihat wajahnya yang memerah, dia sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Dia anak kelas 12-7," jawabku singkat. Hinata hanya be-oh-ria, wajahnya terlihat sangat lesu.

"Kau pernah berciuman dengannya?" tanyanya takut-takut, aku bisa mendengar semuanya dengan jelas. Aku menyeringai, menatapnya dengan wajah licik.

"Nani? Aku tidak mendengarnya," godaku. Dia terlihat panik dan dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa," jawabnya cepat. Dia tidak berani menatapku, ia mengalihkan pehatiannya kearah lain.

"Hinata, tatap aku," perintahku dengan nada dingin. Dengan cepat dia mendongak dan menatapku.

"Kau cemburu, heh?" godaku lagi.

"T..tidak, siapa yang cemburu denganmu," elak Hinata. Aku semakin menyeringai melihat tingkah polosnya.

"Kau yang bertanya apa aku pernah berciuman dengannya, kenapa? Kau mau kucium?" tanyaku setengah menggodanya. Sontak mukanya langsung memerah, dan aku menyukainya.

"Sasuke eroo..." teriaknya. Aku hanya bisa terkekeh.

Aku tidak menyangka jika dia benar-benar menungguku setelah aku meninggalkannya, setelah aku menyakitinya dan yang lain. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya untuk kedua kali, cukup maut yang memisahkan kami nanti.

Sasuke, aku tak mau kau yang menyakitiku lagi. cukup sekali aku merasakan sakit hatiku, cukup hanya kau. sekarang berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkan bahkan menyakitiku.

.

.

.

kokoro kara aishiteru hito

kokoro kara itoshii hito

kono boku no ai no mannaka ni wa

itsumo kimi ga iru kara

.

.

orang yang kucintai setulus hati

orang yang paling kusayangi setulus hati

dilubuk terdalam cintaku

dimanapun kau akan selalu berada

.

.

OWARI

**A/n**

**moshi-moshi minna... selamat datang lagi di ficnya cha.. ^^**

**bagaimana fic cha yang satu ini? endingnya maksakah? alur kecepatan? sasuke OOC? huh.. cha udah tahu itu dari awal dan masih nekat buat publish.**

**ne minna-san, mau ninggalin jejak review buat author yang aneh ini? oegai.. *mata berkaca-kaca***

**fic ini buat ultah sasu aja deh, walaupun udah telat banget..**

**sekali lagi, mohon reviewnya minna ^^**

**domo arigatou gozaimasu**

**salam kitten cha**


End file.
